


Auriga Sinistra

by czarna_pantera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Astronomy, Astronomy Teacher, Fanart, Gen, Hogwarts' Teacher, Portrait, black and white, vector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: A portrait of professor Auriga Sinistra.





	Auriga Sinistra

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrator CS5.


End file.
